In response to the Program Statement of the NIMH Racism and Mental Health Programs Section (Center for Minority Group Mental Health Programs), this proposal seeks to advance a public health perspective on racism. Unlike most contemporary studies this one focuses on the effects of racism among white persons. The objectives of the project are three: (1) to evaluate the present state of knowledge about racism, with particular reference to its ramified effects on whites; (2) to employ this knowledge base to develop concrete proposals for action pointed to the eradication of racism; and (3) to state an agenda for future research on racism. Procedurally, we confront a dilemma because of the underdeveloped state of research and theory on the effects of racism upon whites. On the one hand, we believe it critically important to effective social policy that the state of the art be evaluated and advanced. But, on the other hand, it is peculiarly hard to know where to start. Therefore, we have chosen to combine a systematic and exhaustive literature review and evaluation with a procedure for choosing especially qualified individuals to prepare working papers on slected topics, for presentation and critique at a small working conference. The literature review and conference proceedings then will be employed by the project staff as a knowledge base from which to develop a policy-oriented report on the subject of racism's effect and what to do about them.